graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Zguba Valyrii/@comment-39677424-20190606094436/@comment-26883493-20190611182655
Ze "Światem Lodu i Ognia" jest ten problem, że w zasadzie cały rozdział o panowaniu królów z dynastii Targaryenów pochodzi od Elia i Lindy. GRRM dostarczał im swoje notatki i fragmenty tekstu (z czego powtał "Świat Lodu i Ognia"), a oni jako "Yandel" pisali tego streszczenie. Z Jaehaerysem ze ŚLIO było tak, że GRRM nie miał zbyt wiele na ten temat i rozdział o Jaehaerysie (z "Ognia i krwi") powstał właściwie już po wydaniu ŚLIO, a np. rozdziały o Podboju i Maegorze były już wcześniej. Polskie wydanie ŚLIO powstało na bazie pierwszego wydania oryginalnego "The World of Ice and Fire". Od tego czasu ukazało sie kilka wydań poprawionych, a na A Wiki of Ice and Fire jest dostępna errata. Nie wiem, czy w kolejnych dodrukach polskiego ŚLIO te poprawki zostały uwzględnione. W oryginale "Fire & Blood" na 100% pisze "114". W razie dalszych możliwości mogę po prostu wstawić zdjęcie. Napisałem kiedyś artykuł o powstawaniu "Ognia i krwi", pozwolę sobie zacytować tutaj fragment: Pierwszym rozdziałem jaki otrzymali Elio i Linda był szczegółowy opis Podboju Aegona (maj 2012). Pod koniec tego samego roku GRRM doszedł do wniosku, że niektóre z jego ‘dodatków’ powoli zamieniają się w pełnoprawne nowele i opowiadania. I rzeczywiście, już rok później, 3 grudnia 2013 roku, ukazała się “Księżniczka i królowa, czyli czarni i zieloni” (w antologii “Niebezpieczne kobiety”), zaś w 2014 roku “Książę łotrzyk” (w zbiorze “Łotrzyki”). Choć GRRM poświęcał czas przede wszystkim Targaryenom, zajmował się również rozdziałami na inne tematy. Elio i Linda wyjaśniają, że prawie wszystko, co dotyczy historii i geografii Dalekiego Essos, GRRM napisał zupełnie samodzielnie, ponieważ w PLiO po prostu nie było zbyt wiele informacji o miejscach takich jak Yi Ti, Ib czy Kayakayanaya. Na tym etapie ich udział ograniczał się do wynajdywania i dostarczania George’owi wszystkich informacji, jakie już umieścił w książkach. "Decyzja, by to wszystko ‘skondensować’ zapadła w chwili, gdy na początku 2013 roku książka urosła do takich rozmiarów, że George rozważał tak radykalne rozwiązanie jak zupełne wycięcie całego tekstu poświęconego Targaryenom. Dostrzegaliśmy w tym jednak pewien problem – nagle znów musielibyśmy szamotać się z pisaniem historii tych wszystkich królów, o których wcześniej nie wiedzieliśmy nic, a teraz mieliśmy o nich mnóstwo informacji, których jednak nie mogliśmy wykorzystać. Rozwiązaniem, do jakiego doszliśmy, było potraktowanie materiału George’a jako źródła, na podstawie którego nasz maester Yandel stworzyłby swój tekst, umieszczając tu i ówdzie bezpośrednie cytaty arcymaestera Gyldayne’a" * przypisy Bluetigera Ostatecznie, George wyciął ze “Świata Lodu i Ognia” 200 000 słów, o czym poinformował w maju 2014 roku. W tym samym poście GRRM zdradził, że fani będą musieli poczekać na kronikę historyczną, którą żartobliwie nazwał “GRRMarillionem”. W styczniu 2017 roku GRRMnadal uważał, że “Ogień i krew” ukaże się dopiero za wiele lat… ale już pięć miesięcy później pisał, że pracuje nad tą kroniką. Po upływie dwóch miesięcy od tego posta (22 lipca), George opublikował sensacyjną wiadomość: zamierzał opublikować “Ogień i krew, tom I” pod koniec 2018 lub na początku 2019 roku. Wielu fanów nie potrafiło zrozumieć, dlaczego GRRM zajął się tą książką zamiast Wichrami (w 2014 roku sugerował, że “GRRMarillion” ukaże się dopiero po zakończeniu głównej serii). Zdaniem BryndenaBFisha powodów takiego działania było kilka: #GRRM już wcześniej robił aluzje co do tego, że jego wydawcy z Random House Bantam Books chcą dostać “Ogień i krew” przed “Wichrami zimy”. Brynden sugeruje, że wydawcy uznali, iż “Ogień i krew” będzie się lepiej sprzedawał jako dodatek do ostatniego sezonu Gry o tron. #George wielokrotnie podkreślał, że nie chce, żeby to prequele Gry o tron zdradziły te wszystkie wydarzenia z historii Targaryenów.Na konwencie w San Jose GRRM potwierdził, że to właśnie ta obawa była jedną z głównych przyczyn wydania kroniki w tym, a nie innym czasie. W niedawnym wywiadzie dla The Guardian GRRM ujawnił, że dwa z rozważanych prequeli są twardo osadzone na materiale z “Ognia i krwi”. #GRRM sądził również, że większość książki jest już gotowa i jej wydanie to tylko formalność. Większą jej część stanowi przecież materiał wycięty ze “Świata Lodu i Ognia”. George’owi wydawało się, że wystarczy dopracować kilka rozdziałów i dodać trochę szczegółów. Konieczne było również napisanie kroniki panowania jednego króla i jednej królowej (chodzi tu zapewne o Jaehaerysa I i Alysanne)… ale 90% “Ognia i krwi” było gotowe. Przynajmniej tak się wówczas wydawało. GRRM zaczął redagować i uzupełniać stare teksty wycięte ze ŚLiO, w przekonaniu, że zostało mu niewiele do zrobienia."